ARRIESGADO
by ravenblackdark
Summary: Después de la pelea contra reign una decisión entre kara y lena lo cambiará todo ¿decidirán arriesgarlo todo o seguirán caminos separados?


Habían pasado ya unos meses desde la pelea contra reign todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad,la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida,sam y alex la hermana de kara habían comenzado una relación lo cual para mi era ya mas que evidente,conocía muy bien a sam y verle asi de feliz me daba mas que gusto despues de todo lo ocurrido ella y ruby merecían eso,algo que me gustaría tener a mi tambien pero bueno no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere,mi relación con kara cambio desde entonces,despues de que desconfiara de mi siendo supergirl no podía confiar en ella,si se lo preguntan si,se su secreto,tampoco es que unos anteojos ayuden mucho,claro que ella no lo sabe según se por sam ella a cambiado y se a excluido según alex la partida de mon el y winn le afectaron y mi actitud asia ella tambien ambas saben que se que ella es supergirl,hoy decidí hablar con ella y encararla,no puedo seguir actuando como una niña pequeña y simplemente seguirle lanzando indirectas,asi que ahora me encuentro frente a la puerta de su departamento,sin saber si tocar o irme,cuando escucho un fuerte sonido que viene de su departamento

-KARA!!!-dije entrando a su piso solo para encontrarme con la imagen de una chica que no parecía la kara a la que yo conocía,estaba mas delgada,su rostro era triste y sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida ahora estaban ensombrecidos,no lo entendía por que ella estaba tan mal

-¿podrías irte?no quiero ver a nadie-conteste sin mucho animo

-kara¿que a pasado?¿porque estas asi?-respondo mas que preocupada,estaba enfadada por su desconfianza pero jamás imagine que ella se encontrara asi

-¿lena para que quieres ser una buena persona?¿para que ayudas a la gente? ¿Sabes?al final nadie te lo agradece y todos se van dejándote sola,puedes ser la persona mas bondadosa del universo y el resultado será el mismo nadie pregunta como te sientes ni que es lo que tu quieres,solo deciden y se van-dije entre llanto recordándoles tanto mon el como winn ya no estaban incluso mi madre se habia ido

-kara tienes una familia que te adora,una madre y una hermana que te aman y muchos amigos que tambien te adoramos y siempre estaremos contigo ¿porque dices eso?-pregunte sin entender sus preguntas ni mucho menos el estado en el que ella estaba

-¿estarás conmigo?tu tambien me odiaras y te iras,ni siquiera tu te quedarías ¿porque lo harías?despues de todo soy una mentirosa,tu lo dijiste supergirl no solo es verdad y justicia si no que es comparable con tu madre-dije recordando nuestra conversación en el elevador si esto era todo lo que tendría acabaría pronto ya no quería perder mas y sabia que lena se iría como hicieron los demás

-si,es verdad supergirl hizo cosas que mi madre haría,no confío en mi,en la primera oportunidad que tuvo me hizo sentir una luthor¿pero sabes una cosa?tambien me hizo darme cuenta de que yo misma influí en eso,¿te odiare?¿me iré?son preguntas que me hago desde que lo supe kara,pero aun asi estoy aqui,no voy a negarte que me duele,porque se supone que éramos amigas,pero es verdad lo que me dijiste en el valle de juru,yo no puedo pedirte la verdad cuando yo hago lo mismo-dije a una confundida kara acercándome mas a ella

-no lo entiendo,soy supergirl,te mentí y desconfié de ti,te trate como si fueras lex¿porque te quedarías?-dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos lena significama mucho para mi y estaba por perderla

-porque eres mi amiga kara danvers,porque eres la primer persona que creyó en mi ignorando mi apellido,pero lo mas importante,porque tu y yo no somos lex y superman,cometimos errores y dijimos cosas que nos hirieron pero creo que tu y yo somos mas que maduras para enfrentarlo¿no es asi kara?-dije a mi amiga

yo...no volveré a desconfiar de ti jamás ni tampoco tendré secretos contigo lena,por favor perdóname...yo...no...qui...qui...quiero perderte a ti tambien-dije lanzándome a sus brazos y comenzando a llorar desesperadamente no quería que ella se fuera tenia miedo de perderla

-no me perderás kara,yo siempre voy a estar contigo,ahora salgamos de aqui ok,necesitas comer distraerte y darte un baño,tomare unas cosas de tu habitación y nos iremos ¿entendido?-dije mas como una orden que como pregunta

-estoy bien aqui,yo no quiero molestarte seguro tendrás cosas que hacer o tendrás a James esperándote-dije lo ultimo con algo de molestia James es mi amigo pero desde que salía con lena me molestaba mucho verle

-señorita danvers,ahora mismo usted es mi prioridad y si salieras mas de este sitio ya sabrías que mi relación con James termino-respondí dirigiéndome a su habitación ya habia notado que kara se molestaba cuando nos veía juntos,imagino que el hecho de verme con su amigo y pensar que podría lastimarlo era la causa,asi que no me sorprendería que se alegre de saber que lo dejamos

-¿paso algo?bueno...digo ustedes se veían tan felices y eso...confiaban mucho el uno en el otro yo...pensé que todo iva bien-dije sin querer con mucha alegría de saber que James ya no estaba con lena

-bueno eso es verdad y en parteY es por eso que lo dejamos,cuando puedes ser sincero y dejas de tener secretos es más fácil hablar,ni el ni yo sentíamos que fuéramos a ningún sitio asi que decidimos terminar,aun somos amigos obviamente no terminamos mal-respondí saliendo de su cuarto con una pequeña maleta

-y tu ¿como te sientes? Digo ¿no lo extrañas?-esperaba que dijera que no

-bueno,en ocaciones me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia asi que ahora solo tengo que volver a el silencio de mi departamento al llegar no es la gran cosa-dije sin interés en realidad no es que me hiciera falta estar con James aun mas que el la necesitaba a ella desde que estábamos distanciadas sentía un vacío que no podía llenar ahora solo con estar aqui me sentía completa y feliz

-podrías tener compañía...bu...bu...bueno yo...di...di...digo almenos por hoy ya que no quieres dejarme aqui-dije apenada a mi impulso estupido de hablar sin pensar seguro dirá que no,ademas no dijo que iríamos a su departamento,puede simplemente llevarme a casa de alex

-jajajajaja me encanta eso de ti kara danvers y bueno agradeceré la compañía asi que vamos mi auto esta abajo-dije tomándola del brazo ella me miraba sorprendida y muy roja lo cual me seguía pareciendo tierno

Habíamos llegado a mi departamento,kara estaba dándose una ducha mientras que yo preparaba algo para comer entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que se trataba de sam

-hola sam ¿qué pasa?-

-lena,estoy con alex vinimos a ver a kara pero cuando alex entro ella ya no estaba aqui,ella esta muy preocupada,kara no esta del todo bien y tiene miedo de que haga una tontería-

-cálmate sam,kara esta conmigo,ahora está dándose un baño y estoy preparando algo para que coma,dile a su hermana que se quede tranquila-

-espera ¿como lograste hacer que ella saliera?nisiquiera alex lo logro-

-el encanto de los luthor,jajajaja no es broma,bueno ella y yo hablamos y estamos trabajando en nuestras diferencias,kara es muy importante para mi sam y no quiero perderla,pero verla asi fue lo que me hizo ver que no solo yo habia sido lastimada-

-kara te quiere mucho mas de lo que crees lena,para ella tu significas demasiado-

-lo se sam y ella igual para mi-

-bueno yo hablo con alex y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar-

-claro,dile a alex que yo me encargo de su testaruda hermana-

-esta bien lena nos vemos-

-¿tienes que irte a trabajar?no quiero causar problemas,yo puedo quedarme aqui y esperarte-le dije notando que terminaba una llamada seguro tenia una junta importante o algo asi

-yo...s...s...si...digo...noooo esta todo bien,era sam...kara yo...deje tus cosas en la maleta junto a la cama-dije mas que roja verle solo en esa toalla no era algo que esperara, mi corazón esta a mil

-esta bien...iré a cambiarme,pero que sepas que si tienes cosas que hacer yo puedo estar sola-respondí dirigiéndome a la enorme habitación de lena,la note algo extraña como si estuviera ¿nerviosa?jajajaja claro la nerviosa aqui eres tu kara lena jamás se sentiría asi

-te dije que me quedaría contigo y eso haré,en lo que terminas alistare la mesa asi podemos comer,siéntete libre de usar lo que necesites estas en tu casa-me dirigí a la cocina ¿que era lo que me pasaba?¿porque kara me hacia sentir asi?y por dios que cuerpo tiene,aunque no es de sorprenderse tomando en cuenta que esa tímida rubia es supergirl

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?tienes una casa muy bonita,aunque es muy grande solo para ti ¿no?-estaba parada en la entrada de su cocina no pude evitar perderme en su figura,ella siempre lucia tan hermosa y perfecta,no entiendo como es que James dejo su relación con ella solo un idiota lo haría si hubiera sido yo jamás la habría dejado irse de mi lado...espera ¿si hubiera sido yo? Que tonterías digo eso jamás pasaría

-gracias,pero estoy terminando y bueno si es muy grande pero ahora estas conmigo ¿no es asi?-me di la vuelta y ella estaba sonrojada con la mirada en el suelo

-yo...s..s...si...siempre estaré contigo lena-no podía hablar y solo podía mirar fijamente al suelo como si fuera lo mas emocionante en el universo

-kara¿podemos hablar?...digo sobre ti-camine hasta donde se encontraba,necesitaba saber porque habia llegado a ese nivel de depresión

-claro te prometí que no habría mas secretos y eso haré puedes preguntarme lo que desees-le respondí levantando la mirada para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes de frente,estábamos tan serca que podía sentir su respiración

-kara...yo...¿que te parece si vamos al sofá?-dios estaba mas que nerviosa¿que fue esta sensación?la tenia tan serca que podía besarla ¿besarla? Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo kara es mi amiga entre ella y yo no hay nada mas que eso¿que me esta pasando?

-cla...cla...claro...el so...so..sofá,al sofá ir-siempre soy torpe al hablar pero esto fue mi limite

-¿al sofá ir?jajajaja ¿eres una clase de Yoda?-dije divertida de su forma de hablar amaba cuando kara se ponía nerviosa siempre era linda y tierna

-claro que no...soy alienígena pero no soy...espera!!! ¿Tu sabes quien es Yoda?-me sorprendía que alguien como lena supiera eso

-"La muerte una parte natural de la vida es,regocíjate por los que te rodean que en la Fuerza se transforman,llorarlos no debes,añorarlos tampoco,el apego a los celos conduce,la negra sombra de la codicia es" es Yodapor favor kara ¿quien no conoce starwars?-ella me miraba sorprendida en verdad creia ¿que no habia visto esas películas?

-has aprendido una de sus frases!!!jamas pensé que algo asi te interesara-dije mas que sorprendida de que lena no solo supiera eso si no que dijera aquello

-bueno soy humana despues de todo,pero nos estamos desviando del tema...¿porque estabas tan mal kara?-no quería ser brusca al preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo

-yo...crei que mon el se quedaría,tu sabes lo que el significa para mi,pero al final parece que imra es mejor que yo...y winn también decidió irse,pensé que mi madre querría quedarse pero ella también se fue, Alex ahora es directora del DEO y se mudará John se irá también y mi relación contigo estaba más que perdida yo...ya no tenia nada-me sentía perdida y frágil aun cuando sabía que nada podía dañarme

-aún...aun...tu...¿aun lo amas?-no sabía por que pero el hecho de preguntar eso me causaba un dolor en el pecho que nunca había sentido

-no voy a mentirte diciendo que no, pero ya no es el mismo sentimiento, cuando supe lo de el con imra algo cambió, fue como si algo en mi se hubiera roto, deje de ver a mon el de la misma forma, me sentí traicionada y decepcionada del hombre al que amaba, supongo que fue igual que como te decepcione yo a ti mintiendote-no sabia como explicarle pero para mi esa era la mejor manera

-kara tu nunca me has decepcionado,me dolió que no confiaras en mi pero eso ya pasó, somos amigas ¿no?-¿como podía pensar que me decepcionaria?

-¿sabes lena? Lo que más me tenia mal era el hecho de que tu me odiaras, me pensé varias veces irme a argo con mi madre, pero ni siquiera en la ciudad donde nací me siento completa,y estando aquí por lo menos podría verte-no sabía como Ivá a reaccionar lena después de lo que acababa de decir y me asustaba

-jamas te abría perdonado que me dejaras, dime ¿que habría hecho yo sin ti? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que tu significas para mi kara danvers?-sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazandole como si ella fuera a marcharse

-lena... Yo...-no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...lena estaba besandome, de pronto un miedo de estar soñando de nuevo me invadió y no pude hacer más que llorar

-kara...yo...lo siento, no llores...te prometo que jamás se repetirá, soy una idiota...perdoname-ella estaba llorando y yo había arruinado todo por mi estúpido impulso, esta vez si había perdido a mi amiga


End file.
